


And They All Lived

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hot Rod and Galvatron get robot married, M/M, maybe a little shame, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod gets his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They All Lived

Sunstreaker glared down the hallway, but Blurr was already knocking at Perceptor's door; a rapid-fire tap-tap-tapping that kept shifting its pattern as the glitch-head danced impatiently from one foot to the other. As Sunstreaker had learned from experience and Perceptor was now finding out, it would not go away until you opened the damn door no matter how slagging early it was. He shook his head and slammed the door before glancing down at the datapad that had been unceremoniously shoved into his hands. Who the slag sent a physical message at this time in the morning?!

"Wazzat?" Sideswipe groaned, shifted, and tangled his legs in the blanket. Slagger had no right to sound so groggy after he'd been the one to kick Sunstreaker out of bed to make the noise stop.

"Mail," Sunstreaker flippantly replied, thumbing through the datapad with idle curiosity. _You are cordially invited to the union of..._ ha! He let out a sharp bark of laughter. "He's crazy," Sunstreaker said, but there was an admiring note in his voice.

"Gimme that." Sideswipe snatched the datapad out of his hands, quickly read over it, and laughed himself silly. "He _is_ crazy. This is awesome, though. I've been waiting for a big public gathering-"

"No."

"What?!" Sideswipe stared at his twin. "You don't even know what it is yet."

"No," Sunstreaker replied firmly, poking Sides to drive his point home. "Whatever it is, put it on the backburner."

"I have no brother." Sideswipe would grumble, but later agreed that the uptight senators were much better targets than this. In the meantime he sulkily tossed the datapad onto the unmade berth, where it still displayed its message:

_You are cordially invited to the union of HOT ROD & GALVATRON, presided over by OPTIMUS PRIME, at the place of the Temple of Primus..._

_\---_

"A little classical to start, the humans like that sort of thing. Then the death metal."

"Definitely some Queen," Blaster replied, scrolling through the thousands of music files in his system. "I know Roddy likes them and I will chain myself to the wall in protest if I have to."

"Hey, I've got nothin' against Queen," said Jazz, doing much the same with his own files, occasionally sending one out to Blaster or one of the Cassettibots to get a second opinion. "Or chains, come to think of it," he grinned. "Seriously, I respect Freddie. I just don't think they're the greatest ever."

"Because you're a lunatic whose favourite Beatle is Ringo Starr."

"You gotta root for the underdog. I'm pretty sure it's an Autobot requirement."

"What about showtunes? And we have to get a big sappy love ballad in there somewhere."

"Do we go with stupidly glorious hair metal, glam rock, or power ballads?"

“All of them, my friend. _All of them_.”

Hunched over piles of notes and lists and rejections, they went undisturbed as mechs wisely took to spark the sign Jazz had stuck to his office door:

_Hard at work! Do Not Disturb_

_(Unless you have a totally radical suggestion. -B)_

Ultra Magnus congratulated himself in quiet satisfaction each time he saw it.

\---

"I seriously can't believe you're getting married before I am." Danny shook his head. "Aren't you, like, twelve in Cybertronian years?"

"Eighteen, at least," Roddy replied, glossa stuck out as he concentrated on the perfect cast. "Anyway, if you don't count Megatron - which I don't-" the float hit the water with minimal splash, and he nodded in satisfaction: "then Galvatron isn't even a million years old yet. Go tell him he's too young to get bonded and see what happens."

Danny absently tapped his own pole; it had always rankled that Hot Rod was a better fisher than him despite not even knowing what it was before touching down on Earth all those years ago. What an amazingly lucky person he was, Danny thought, to get to show his guardian Autobot all the wonders the world had to give. He sighed and leaned against the warm metal of said Autobot's leg.

"Can you believe I never thought to tell girls that my best friend was a giant robot that turned into a car? You would have been brilliant in college, let me tell you."

"Sorry about that," Roddy chuckled. "Stuff came up. Rebuilding my homeworld, leading my people as a chosen avatar of our god, you know."

"Shagging Galvatron."

"That, too. Hey!" Danny had given up all pretense, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning comfortably against his friend's leg. "You giving up?" An idle hand waved in response.

"They're all yours. I swear they know which line is yours anyway, it's the one they'll go for."

"Well, you won't get any fish with that attitude," Hot Rod said disapprovingly.

"Hey." Danny reached up to pat a knee that was larger than his head. "Tell me a story. There must've been tons of cool stuff I missed when you were on Cybertron."

"Only if you tell me one back. What've you been up to?"

Danny 'hmm'd. Anything he had to say couldn't possibly be more interesting than Roddy's exploits; but Roddy was a student of Kup, so he could probably cope.

"The first time I took a driving test? Total disaster. I had no idea what I was doing with a car that didn't talk back."

"Oooh. Spill." Roddy shaded his optics against the summer heat, not feeling one iota of guilt for abandoning the madness of preparation that was currently going on at Cybertron. He had the best possible person in charge of organising a big event; anything he did would just get in Magnus' carefully planned way. Much better to escape down to Earth for his last few days of bachelorhood with an old friend.

\---

It lasted about two days before Galvatron worked out what was going on.

"You were a fool," the warlord growled, "to think you could escape me."

Hot Rod wished he could roll his optics. Flickering them just didn't have the right oomph after a day straight of human TV.

"I wasn't _escaping_ ," he said, reaching up to lightly swat at one of the sensory horns that made up Galvatron's crown. "I didn't even turn off my comms. 'Cee and Springer knew where I was if anything serious went down. You're just paranoid."

Galvatron's response was merely a low growl, but a satisfied one. They were en route to Cybertron, courtesy of Cyclonus, and had a lot of time to kill. Hot Rod was pretty sure the spacebridge was still functioning but if neither of them were going to mention it then he wasn't either. Instead he made himself comfortable against his intended and started to lightly draw random patterns on the dark armour.

"Did you ever think this was how it'd end up?"

It was a question he'd been asked a few times by fellow Autobots. Hot Rod hadn't ever really dared to think while he was Rodimus, but he'd done a lot of hoping. He lifted his head up, genuinely curious to see if Galvatron had an answer.

"No."

A heavy hand shifted to take possessive hold of his spoiler.

"I did not think such things, Rodimus. I knew that you were meant to be mine."


End file.
